from the ashes
by Zuriel13
Summary: It's a story about the destruction of 'the shield' and a lovestory between Roman and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first translated story. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

When Roman saw Dean for the first time, it was as if time stood still. The younger man entered the room and immediately you could feel his presence. He had auburn hair framing his face in soft curls, a nice, soft face and iceblue eyes bearing a touch of madness. Additionally he had a body to worship with wonderful muscles and an amazingly slim waist for his height, not being inferior there to the Samoan man. All of that in a loosely fitting jeans and a worn-out tanktop. When Dean first caught sight of Roman, he sauntered with a cheeky grin on his lips towards the Samoan, shook his hand and said: „Hi, big guy. I heard we'll be working together soon. I'm Dean, Dean Ambrose."

„Hi, yeah I heard that too. I'm Roman, but apparently you already know that." Roman tried to be cool, but he had almost flinched by the touch and when he heard Dean's rough, smoky voice he feared his legs might just give out.

„Well, I have to go training.", Dean excused himself and had already turned around when the turnd back again with a grin and added: „By the way, cool tattoo!" Perplexed Roman looked at Dean walking away, because his backside looked just as good!

As the man with the auburn hair was gone, the Samoan realized that he had held his breath, puffing out all the air just to take a deep breath! But what were these thougts? He had never been interested in men before and never thought that this would ever change. Besides, he also had Stephanie. So what do about it? Ignore it? Maybe it's just the stress. Or Dean's strong charisma.

„Hey Roman! Have you seen a ghost? You look so pale." Roman jumped as he heard the younger man behind him and turned around.

„Hi Seth. No, everything's fine!"

„Okay. So who was that guy? A new arrival?" Roman looked at his longtime friend. How much should he tell him?

„That was Dean Ambrose. You know, as we will soon be a tag team in the ring."

„Hahaha! That will be fun! That one looked slightly crazy as well.", Seth laughed and gave Roman a slap on the back.

„Yes, funny…", Roman muttered thougtfully.

But even after some time this feeling for Dean didn't go away. It got even stronger. When the younger man was in the room, everything seemed to shine in a new light and brightening his entire day. And when he was not there, Roman missed him and wished for him to be there. At the same time he fought with Stephanie with increasing frequency. Partly because he rather wanted to be with Dean, partly because she changed so much. She was arguing with her father all the time and the rivalry with her brother Shane also grew stonger.

So when the shield was initiated he spent so much time with Dean and Seth that a really strong friendship was formed. They were together almost all the time as a trio. And the more he got to know Dean the stronger his feelings grew for this slightly strange young man.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated.

Roman took a deep breath. Once, twice. Should he really do that? Talking to him would mean to admit his feelings to himself. Yes! He had to talk to Seth about it. After all he was his best friend. Hopefully he wouldn't judge him negatively. But what if he did? He had no idea what his friends' attitude regarding a relationship between two men was. What if he hated him? Another breath. Hesitantly he knocked at the door.

Nothing happened. Maybe he wasn't there? Or had Seth just not heard him? Roman knocked a second time on the hotel room door, this time a bit louder. "I'm on my way, for god's sake!" it came muffled and annoyed out of Seth's room. Roman saw his shadow appearing underneath the door. After a short while, Seth likely looking through the spyhole, he heard the door chain unlock and his friend opened the door. The younger man looked shining as always. With his distinctive face and the black-blond colored hair you would recognize him everywhere. His hair fell in damp locks from his head. "Come in." Seth greeted his longtime friend. "I'll just put on some clothes." Only then the Samoan realized, that Seth only wore a towel, loosely slung around his waist. Seth had an amazingly slim waist for a man his height and beautifully trained muscles, highlighted even more by his damp skin. But even though Seth was a thoroughly attractive man, Roman had never felt anything else than friendship for the younger man.

Roman looked around. Somehow all hotel rooms just looked the same. Sterile and uncomfortable. It was equipped with a big bed, a small fridge, a table with two chairs and a wardrobe. Seth's clothes were lying around everywhere, on the chairs, the bed and even on the floor. Roman shook his head: "You're feeling right at home, hm?"

"Sure! You know that I'm not comfortable without all the chaos." Seth laughed and emerged from the bathroom in cozy black sweatpants. "Where is it?" he said scanning the room. "Ah, there it is!" He pulled out something between a pile of other stuff. A black shirt with his signature logo. "What else?!" Roman grinned and felt his nervousness decrease.

"You fancy a drink, Big Dog?"

"A beer would be nice."

Seth laughed and took two cans out of the fridge. "So what's the matter? It's quite late for a visit." Seth looked interested at his friend.

"Uhm, well…I…I wanted to talk to you about something." Roman smiled uneasily and shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Okay?" Seth still looked curiously but now also slightly concerned at his friend, never before having him seen that insecure. "What's the matter? Has something happened? Sit down and tell me." He cleared a chair, carelessly dropping everything onto the bed, part of it of course ending up on the floor, and slumped onto a chair. Hesitantly Roman sat down on the chair opposite of Seth's.

"So? What's going on?"

"Uhm…", Roman started nervously poking at his shirt and tried to avoid Seth's glance. "It's…It's about Dean. I…I think I'm in love with him."

With a short glance at Seth he could see a grin brightening the face of his friend. Then Seth started laughing. Startled by this action Roman flinched. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind in split seconds. What was going on? Why was he laughing? Did he think this was a joke?

"But I already knew that! In fact, everyone seeing you two together more than five minutes knows it!" Seth grinned at Roman. "I'm really happy that you finally realized that, too!"

Uncertain about that information Roman looked over to Seth. "Why haven't you approached me all that time? When apparently it was that obvious?!" the Samoan asked his friend slightly confused.

"Well, I thought that you would come to me by yourself when you were ready for it." Seth was still smiling from ear to ear. "Since when did you have that feeling?"

"Actually….since the first time I saw him." Roman answered while now also laughing and rubbing his neck.

"But what are you going to do now with Stephanie?" Seth asked. "She'll be so pissed when she finds out that you are breaking up because of someone else. Especially because it's a guy!"

Roman looked at his friend helplessly. "I don't know. Most likely tell her the truth. At least she won't be able to accuse me of lying then. But it definitely will be bad…hopefully she won't take it as badly as we think. It's not going well with us anymore anyway." Roman answered with an insecure look.

"Well, can't see a reason for that!" Seth replied smirking with a sarcastic tone in his voice. And with a friendly smile he continued "I'm so happy for you, Ro! It'll be great!"…He stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "So now you just have to talk to Dean about it."

Stiffly Roman looked up to his friend. Then with a grin he said: "Yes! I just need the right moment for that."…His face darkened. "But first I have to get rid of Stephanie…"

To be continued…


End file.
